A Babysitter's Nightmare
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: Booker T has found a new hobby called The Mad Scientists Club... In order to make it in the club, he has to, of course, invent something so stupid and/or heinous, that he can rightfully be dubbed a mad scientist. And he's not one to disappoint...
1. Booker T: Mad Scientist

**A Babysitter's Nightmare**

  


Sean: (yells) We're late! 

(He was rushes out to the car. Rogue is right behind him, carrying Chibi chibi. They're on their way to the complex for some important presentation that Booker T was going to put on. They would have left and hour ago, if not for one little snag...) 

Rogue: This is SO not my fault! (fastens Chibi chibi into her car seat) 

Sean: First, you couldn't decide what to wear... 

Rogue: I've never been to a mad scientist's invention presentation. I didn't know if it was fancy or not! 

Sean: And THEN you had to go through your CDs... knowing it takes FOREVER for you to pick out just ONE! 

Rogue: Hey! Less yellin', more drivin'! (hops into the passenger's seat) I'm sure we'll be there in no time. 

~*~

(In the DLL Lounge, some of the WWE Superstars were congregated. They had been told... practically begged.. by Booker T to be there at noon for some show he was putting on. Something about a club or some other non-wrestling activity. Since most of them were quite familiar with the inhabitants of the Complex, they had arrived looking forward more to the visit than the presentation. Even Shane McMahon was in attendance... to support Booker T... at least that's the reason he kept giving. A few of the Divas were there as well... not necessarily invited by the supposed mad scientist.. They always had a way of inviting themselves. Stephanie McMahon had even weaseled her way into the building, clinging to her big brother Shane.) 

Booker T: Superstars and Divas... I've gathered you all here today to witness my inclusion into the (dramatic pause) MAD SCIENTISTS CLUB!! (laughs maniacally) 

Jeff: (whispers to Matt) Has he taken too many shots to the head? 

Matt: (whispers back) I guess that's what makes him mad. 

Shane: Umm.. Booker.. Maybe you should cut out the laugh.. it's scarin' some of us.. 

Booker: But.. I'm a mad scientist.. I have to have a mad scientist laugh... It's in the bylaws! 

Stone Cold: Will you just get on with this! We haven't got all day! 

Booker: Well, I did want to wait til the others got here to witness my genius... 

Bradshaw: You mean those lovely ladies are gonna join us here? 

Booker: Actually, they'll be here a bit later. But Rogue, Sean, and Chibi chibi should be here soon.. But I guess they can see the results of my hard work. 

(He wheels in a cart with a large white sheet covering whatever was on top of it) 

Booker: This is my new invention and my key to getting into the M.S.C. (pulls off the sheet) Well? What do you all think? 

Edge: Well.. It certainly is big.. 

Trish: And shiny... 

Taker: What does it do? 

Kane: Maybe you shouldn't ask... Just smile and nod. 

Booker: Well.. it would take too long to explain what this does to those who AREN'T mad scientists. So, I'll just show you. 

(He pushes a few buttons on the machine and it begins to whir) 

Booker: I hope you don't mind me not sticking around... I'll be right back to see if this works. 

(He rushes out of the room.) 

Scott Hall: I don't know about the rest of you, but I think this whole thing is stupid. 

Rock: And you'd be the authority on stupid, wouldn't ya, Chico? 

X-Pac: At least he doesn't refer to himself in the third person. What's up with that? 

Hurricane: Hey! That's my line. Get your own. 

Kane: He doesn't know about getting his own things.. He likes to steal things! 

X-Pac: Ahh.. shuddup.. Ya got your mask back, didn't ya? 

Kane: Yeah, but I had to disinfect it... Didn't want to get Weasel germs. 

Big Show: He's no weasel. (turns to Nash) Aren't you going to stick up for your friends? 

Nash: (rubs his chin, deep in thought) Well... He does kinda have some weasely aspects... 

X-Pac: HEY! 

Jericho: Hehehee... No honor among thieves, eh? 

Hogan: Has anyone noticed that Booker's "invention" is making some funny noises? Maybe we should get outta here. 

Taker: Since when has any of this attempts actually succeeded? 

Jericho: Yeah... He'd have better luck getting struck by lightning! 

(Suddenly, the room is surrounded in an eerie red light that soon fades. Booker T pokes his head into the room.) 

Booker: (gasps) It worked... 

~*~

(Sean, Rogue, and Chibi chibi run into the Complex) 

Sean: Come on! Maybe we're not too late. 

Rogue: (gasping for air) Hold on, will ya! I got a stitch! o_O (clutches her side and falls to her knees) 

Sean: Besides, he wouldn't start without us would he? I wanna see what he's come up with now. 

Chibi chibi: (skipping behind Sean) Wanna see! Wanna see!! 

(Booker T comes running around the corner, jumping and screaming.) 

Booker: I've done it! I'm a genius! They'll let me in for sure now!! 

Sean: What have you done? 

(After some time, Rogue finally catches up to the others.) 

Rogue: Awww... Did we miss it? 

Booker: Well, if you just go into the Lounge, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised! I'm off to celebrate! (continues down the hall) Wooohooo!! I am The Man!! 

Sean: I wonder what he did... 

Rogue: Let's go see. 

C.C: Go see! Go see! 

(She runs ahead and opens the door to the Lounge) 

C.C.: Yay!! Yay!! 

Rogue: I wonder what she's so happy about. 

(She and Sean finally get to the Lounge) 

Rogue: Oh... my... 

Sean: This can't be... 

Rogue: My sisters are gonna be out for blood! 

Sean: What happened to em? 

(She grabs Sean by the front of his shirt and shakes him violently.) 

Rogue: Fix it! We gotta fix it! (starts hyperventilating) Gotta fix! They'll be back soon! Gotta fix! 

(Chibi chibi is surrounded by 20 kids her age) 

C.C.: Can we keep em? 

Sean: They're... kiddies! 

Hunter: I'm not a kiddie! I'm da Game... 

C.C: You wanna play? 

Hunter: (really happy) Okay! ^___^ 

Jericho: I wanna play too! 

(Chris turns to Chibi chibi) 

Jericho: I can play, right? 

C.C: Yeah! You wanna play Hide and Seek? 

Jericho: Okay.. But I get to count! 

Hunter: Why you get to count? I can count higher! 

Jericho: But I can count louder!! 

C.C: I know.. We ask Sean and Rogue-mama! 

Jericho: (to Sean) I should count, right? 

Hunter: No! Me! 

Sean: Ummm... Well... What do you think, Rogue? 

(Loud thud) 

Sean: Rogue? Hon? (turns to where she was standing) Oh... 

Hunter: Lady fall down... 

Jericho: Go boom... 

Sean: This is bad... Very bad... 


	2. No one likes the history channel

(When we last saw our heroes they had just discovered the effects of Mad Scientist Booker T's latest invention... He had somehow turned everyone's favorite wrestlers into iddle kids! And now.. the saga continues.) 

Sean: (shaking Rogue) Wake up! Wake up! You can't leave me alone with these little ankle biters! I know! I'll get the smelling salt from the first aid kit... Be back in no time! 

(He runs out the room. Meanwhile, all the kiddies stand around Rogue's unconscious self. Rogue slowly wakes up and sees she's surrounded.) 

Rogue: Gee... Now I know what Gulliver felt like... (sits up) Hey! Where's Sean? 

Chibi chibi: He went to get da first aid kit. 

RVD: You fainted... It was cool! 

(Sean finally returns with the kit and sees that Rogue has come around.) 

Sean: Oh.. You're awake... 

(Rogue stands up and dusts herself off) 

Rogue: Yeah.. No thanks to you... How could this have happened? What are we gonna do? 

Sean: Well, let's think logically... 

Rogue: o_o 

Sean: Okay... I'll think logically.. You just stand there and smile. 

Rogue: Okay! That I can do! ^____^ 

Sean: o_O... Okay... The only thing we can do is wait for Booker T to come back. 

Rogue: But that might be hours from now. He's out on the town living it up... while he can... Thunder and Lady Cat are gonna have fits when they see Taker.. and Bradshaw... Oohh.. We are SO in trouble. 

(Rogue falls to her knees and begins to cry.) 

Rogue: What are we gonna do?! 

Chibi chibi: Let's go to da park!! 

Kurt: Yeah! Let's go to da park! 

Sean: Umm.. I don't know about that... 

Rock: Listen here! The Rock wants to go to da park or else! 

Sean: Or else what? 

Kane: Ya shouldn'ta asked him dat. 

Rock: Or else I'll hold my breath till I turn blue! 

X-Pac: Hey! You didn't say "The Rock"! 

Rock: Shuddup, Jabroni! 

Rogue: (whispers to Sean) It looks like we're about to have a pay per view match right here if we don't take em out. 

Sean: (whispers back) Are you sure it's safe to take the unruly kids outside? 

Rogue: Don't worry. You go get a few toys for them to play with once we get there... I'll get em ready. 

Sean: Umm.. Are you sure about that? 

Rogue: (rolls up sleeves) I can handle this. 

Sean: Okay... be back in a snap. (leaves) 

(Chaos was beginning to take over among the kiddie Superstars. Stephanie was chasing Trish. Chris and Hunter were arguing about who was the best counter. And Taker was going on and on about respect. Rogue pulls a bullhorn from her Almighty Bottomless Backpack.) 

Rogue: Now here this! We are getting ready to leave! So everyone fall in and get a buddy. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can leave! 

(Billy and Chuck immediately joined up and stood in front of Rogue. Matt and Jeff did the same as well as Farooq and Bradshaw. The others were less enthusiastic.) 

Austin: I'm Stevie Austin and I don't need no stinkin buddy! WHAT? I said I don't need no stinkin buddy! 

Rogue: You mean you don't want to pick a guy to be your buddy? 

Austin: Yeah! 

Rogue: And is that the same for the rest of you? 

Everyone else: Yeah! 

Rogue: Well.. Then I'll pick for you! 

(Everyone groans) 

Rogue: And if you don't like it, you can stay behind and watch the History Channel. Well.. Since there are no more protests... Let me see... (thinks for a minute) Okay... Trish and Stephanie can get in line together. 

Stephanie: No way!! I'm not standin in line wif that Barbie Doll! 

Trish: I'm not walkin wif her either! 

(Rogue pulls out TV Guide from her A.B.B.) 

Rogue: Hmmm.. Crimes and Trials are on in a few minutes.. Sounds very educational... 

Steph and Trish: It's okay! 

(They both get in line.) 

Rogue: I'm so glad you feel that way.. Now.. For the rest of you rugrats... Here's the last chance for you to choose before I choose for ya! So.. Hunter.. Who do you choose? 

Hunter: I choose... Chibi chibi! 

X-Pac: Ha ha! She's a girl! 

Chibi chibi: You got a problem wif girls? Cause I'll punch your nose in! 

X-Pac: Umm.. I'm gonna line up wif Scott now! 

(After a while, Sean comes back and sees that all the children have fallen in line.) 

Sean: Well, I'm quite impressed! You really got control over the situation, didn't you? 

Rogue: Yup yup! 

Sean: Well, I've got all the supplies. I left a note for the ladies telling them to meet us at the park when they've arrived. Maybe we'll have thought of something to tell them by then. Well, I guess we're off. 

Rogue: Great! So..... Where're we going? ^_______^ 

~*~

(In minutes, Rogue, Sean, and the cute kiddies were at the park. A few ran over to the slide and began lining up. A couple ran over to the jungle gym and the monkey bars. The rest just ran about, looking for something interesting. Seeing all of them running around, Sean and Rogue figured they'd have their hands full. They both take a seat on a nearby bench.) 

Sean: Have you ever taken care of twenty kids at once? 

Rogue: Well, I did work in a daycare center one summer... But there were about four of us against sixteen of them... The odds were in our favor. 

Sean: Well, we'll have to keep our eyes open until we get some back up. I told your sisters to make a few dozen peanut butter and jelly sandwiches... 

Rogue: O__O A few dozen?! 

Sean: Well.. these are some growing boys. And we've got plenty of juice boxes in the fridge. I asked for some of them to come down here once everything was ready to help us wrangle the children together. Hopefully, we'll have thought up something to tell them by then. 

Rogue: We might as well tell them the truth.. No sense in putting it off. Besides, they hate lies. 

Kevin: Miss Rogue! Me and Kane wanna get on da see-saw! 

X-Pac: Kevin, you traitor! You're supposed to play wif us! 

Kevin: You guys aren't big enough to get on it wif me! Besides, me and Kane were buddies on da line and now we're gonna be buddies in da park. Right, Kane? 

Kane: (blinks) Whatever... 

Rogue: (to Sean) I'll be right back.. Keep your eyes open. (leaves) 

Sean: (sighs) I'm gonna hurt that mad scientist. 

(He feels someone poking his leg and looks down.) 

Sean: Can I help you, Taker? 

Taker: (very serious) You respect me, right? Cause if not, we're gonna have problems. 

(Sean reaches into Rogue's A.B.B. and pulls something out.) 

Sean: You know, I really don't want us to have problems. So how about we make a little deal. 

Taker: A deal? 

Sean: Yeah... If I let you have this toy motorcycle, can we be friends? 

Taker: Yeah! Yeah! (takes the bike) Thanks! (runs off) Sean respects me!! VROOOMMM!!! 

Sean: Well.. That was easy enough... 

Stephanie: (yells from the swings) Sean! Come push me and Trish on the swings! 

Sean: Oh bother.... 


	3. All's well that ends well

(After running a few errands, the Ladies come back and find Sean's note. Jackie, Nessa, Beth, and Shelly went over to the park while the others got the lunches ready. When they get to the park, they are surprised to see Rogue and Sean chasing after about twenty little 5 year olds.) 

Nessa: Who are all those kids? 

Beth: (yells) Hey, Rogue! You adopt some playmates for Chibi chibi and didn't tell us? 

(Rogue runs over to the others. By the time she gets there, she's slightly out of breath.) 

Rogue: Huh? Oh.. no... Ya see.. That's what I wanted to talk to you about... 

Beth: You want some help? 

Rogue: Umm.. sure... Just give me a minute... O_O (yells) Bradshaw! You stop that Three Card Monty game right this minute! You know you're too young to gamble! 

Shelly: Did she just say... 

Beth: ...Bradshaw?! 

Jackie: Ummm... Rogue... What's goin on? Are these our guys? 

Nessa: No way.. Can't be... 

(Before she can fish her sentence, Rogue dashes across the grass.) 

Rogue: (yells) Matthew! Get your brother out of that headlock!! Play nice you two! 

(Shelly sees Nessa's about the faint and guides her to a bench.) 

Nessa: Matt?! My Matt?! A.... child?! How did this happen? 

(Sean comes over to the bench and plops down a muddy, screaming child.) 

Sean: I guess Booker T finally invented something that worked. 

Nessa: But how?! 

Sean: Don't know... Rogue and I came back and they were like this. We've been trying to hold onto our sanity ever since... And our hearing.. Keep an eye on Kurt, will ya? Kane and Kevin need help gettin off the seesaw. 

Beth: How do you know that? 

Kevin and Kane: Sean! Get us off dis crazy thing? 

Sean: -___- Call it a hunch... (leaves) 

Shelly: Well, we might as well make the best of things... (sits next to Kurt) What happened to you? 

Kurt: (sniffle) Big Show pushed me in da mud!! (sniffle sniffle) Can I sit on your lap? 

Shelly: Ummm... (yells) Sean! Sean: Check Rogue's Backpack... There might be something in there. (runs across the grass) Billy! Chuck! If you're gonna jump rope with the girls, you have to give them their turns! 

Hunter: Dog pile on Sean! 

(Several of the boys knock Sean down and jump on top of him) 

Sean: Oww!! Get your knee out of my stomach! 

Austin: Whose elbow is in my eye? WHAT? Move your dang arm! 

Beth: I guess we can help them out... until we get things figured out... 

(Shelly pulls blanket out of Rogue's A.B.B. and puts it over her lap.) 

Shelly: Come on, Kurt. Let's wipe those tears away, okay? 

Kurt: (sniffle) Okay... (sits in Shelly's lap) You're a nice lady... Ya wanna see my medals? 

Rogue: (shouts) Jackie-chan! Jungle gym! 

Jackie: Huh... (looks over at the jungle gym) Oh dear... (runs to the gym, shouting) Jeffrey Nero Hardy! Don't you dare jump from all the way up there! You'll break your lil neck! 

Nessa: (pulls out her cell phone) The girls aren't gonna believe this... 

(At thee top of the slide's ladder, Hurricane finds a bit of trouble.) 

Hurricane: (cries) Help meeee!!! It's too high!! Too high!! 

Edge: (from below him) Aww man.. not again!! 

Christian: Super hero, my sweet fannie! I thought he said he could fly! 

Edge: Ooohhh... I'll make him fly... 

(Rogue is busy trying to get X-Pac and Scott out of a tree.) 

Rogue: (grumbles) Damn that boy! Didn't I tell him not to go up there again! (shouts) Sean! Slide! 

(Unfortunately, Sean is preoccupied....) 

Sean: (still lying beneath a pile of kids) Medic... @__@ 

Beth: I got him! (rushes over to the slide) 

Shelly: I hope those sandwiches are almost ready... 

Kurt: Will you blow my nose? 

~*~

(Meg, Judi, Lady Cat, Patti, and Vicky were standing in the entrance hall of the Complex. Nessa had called them and told them about what happened and that they would be on their way back soon.) 

Judi: (paces back and forth) Wait until I get my hands on that Booker T!!! 

Meg: Don't worry, sis. We'll make him pay... 

Vicky: Here they come! 

Patti: Oh my... 

(The kids slowly trickle into the room. Matt is holding Nessa's hand. Jeff is happily riding on Jackie's shoulders. A muddy Kurt is clinging to Shelly's leg. Chris Jericho, who had a bandage on his leg, holds Beth's hand. In her arms, Rogue is carrying a slightly heavy Kane. A sniffling Taker is at her side.) 

Vicky: (kneels down in front of Chris) And what happened to you? 

Chris: We was playin soccer and I fell down... (excited) Ya wanna see it? ^_______^ 

Vicky: Umm.. No.. It's okay... 

Judi: Where's Taker? We wanna see him. 

Patti: And Kane. 

Rogue: The sniffling boy on my left is Taker. The one I'm holding... that is getting kind of heavy... is Kane. 

Kane: Not heavy... 

Rogue: If you say so, sweetie. 

(Lady Cat and Judi rush to Taker's side. Patti takes Kane from Rogue.) 

Lady Cat: Our poor Undertaker. He's been turned into a kindergartner! 

Judi: Uhhh.. Rogue... What happened to him? Why is he so upset? 

Kevin: It's all his fault... He deserved it... 

Taker: (sniffle) Nuh uuhhh... 

Rogue: Kevin.. Why don't you tell the nice ladies what happened? 

Kevin: Umm.. okay... ^___^ Umm.. Me and Kane.. We was pullin up some grass... 

Meg: Pulling up grass? 

Kevin: Yeah.. We was lookin fer ants... Anyway.. We was pullin up some grass and then Taker came over wif his bike that Sean gave him... 

Lady Cat: (to Sean) A bike? 

Sean: A toy bike.. Kinda like a peace offering. 

Rogue: You gave him a bike! 

Sean: Hey! I had to do something to keep him from beating me up. 

Rogue: Ain't it sad? A grown man afraid of a toddler. 

Sean: (mumbles) A mean toddler. 

Kevin: Will you let me finish?! Like I said, Taker came over and he said that his bike was extra cool and that it could fly and stuff.. And Kane was like, "Bikes don't fly." And then Taker got really, really mad... and he kicked Kane right in his boom boom! 

Patti: (to Kane, sounding extremely upset) In your boom boom? 

Kane: (nods) In my boom boom... 

Meg: Then what happened? 

Kane: I bit him. 

Judi: You bit him?! 

Taker: (wails) HE... BIT... ME!!!!! (wipes his nose on his sleeve) 

Lady Cat: Oh! You poor thing! Where'd he bite you? 

Taker: (sniffle) On.. my.. ARM!! See! You can still see the teef marks! 

Sean: I checked him out.. He didn't even break the skin.. He'll be fine. 

Vicky: Who knew Kane was a biter? 

Meg: Well.. No one ever kicked him in his boom boom before... 

~*~

(Once they got the kids cleaned up, they set them in front of the television and served them their sandwiches and juice. Billy and Chuck had a bit of an argument over who was funnier: Bugs Bunny or Daffy Duck. Taker and Kane apologized to each other and promised never to bite or kick each other ever again. After everyone had finished their lunch and gone to the bathroom, the ladies put them down for their naps in the Lounge.) 

Shelly: Well... That certainly was exhausting. 

Judi: They're devils when they're awake.. but kinda cute when they're sleeping... 

Rogue: Seems a shame to make em have to grow up so soon... 

(She's suddenly pelted with throw pillows) 

Rogue: Umm.. or not... 

(Booker T bursts through the door.) 

Booker: Oh happy day!! I'm in the club for sure! Well.. that was a good amount of celebrating I did... 

Lady Cat: Would you be quiet? We finally got them down for bed! 

Meg: And you'd better change them back to normal... before I have to get out the whip! 

Rogue: And she will, too! 

Booker: Hehehehehe... Yeah.. Sorry about that.. I guess I was a bit excited. Don't worry though. I'll change em back in no time. 

(He leads them into the Lounge. They silently stepped over the adorable sleeping bodies. Booker flips a switch on his machine and it begins to whir.) 

Booker: I suggest we get out of here unless we want to be aged as well. 

(They leave the room. After they saw the faint red glow from behind the door begin to fade away, they went back into the Lounge. All the Superstars had been turned back to their normal selves.) 

Booker: See! All fixed! 

(The ladies huddle into a circle and start talking. After a few minutes, the huddle breaks up. Judi and Lady Cat approach Booker T while the others lead the wrestlers out of the room.) 

Lady Cat: Gee.. That's some really great machine. 

Booker: Thanks! I know! I spent a long time making it. 

Judi: And it's so easy to use! Just flip a switch, huh? 

(While Booker's back is turned, Judi flips the switch on the machine and turns it on.) 

Booker: Yeah! It's sure to make me famous. 

Lady Cat: Well.. We'll leave you alone to your invention. Come on, Judi.. The guys are waiting. 

(Both rush out of the room. There was the expected red glow from behind the door. Then they opened it to find a miniature Booker T, mad scientist's jacket and all.) 

Booker: Hey! What's da big idea? 

Lady Cat: Not you, little man! 

Judi: That'll teach you to use these boys as guinea pigs! (calls) Oh boys... 

(The Superstars enter the room and see Booker T, reduced in status. They surround him.) 

Rock: Aww.. Look at the cute iddle Booker.... 

Hunter: But he hasn't been a very good boy lately, has he, Chris? 

Chris: No, he hasn't, Hunter... But we know how to deal with naughty boys, don't we, Taker? 

Taker: We sure do... -laughs wickedly- 

(Kane slowly closes the door.) 

Booker: (muffled) No! No! Noooooo!!! 

  


The End! ^_______^ 


End file.
